Tiego
The Isles of Tiego '''are a set of close isles, part of the Golden Isles, to the south of the Greater Westland, and west of Elysion. They are home to the Kingdom of Tiego, and of course, the people of the Kingdom, as well as the settlements and people of Temarian property. Teigo is technically a brother kingdom to Boa’Tia , but it was discovered and settled by the Temarians long ago, whereas Boa’Tia was not. This has led Tiego to have much more of a blended culture and people, with the purer Boa’Tia to it’s south. It has a generally open mindset to visitors, and is highly trade minded. There’s a sense of dichotomy between the traditions of Tiego and the influences of Temaria, but rarely do they come into serious conflict. Temaria made the isles into a hotbed of trade, and a naval hub, as well as turning them into a desirable location for retreats and holidays. Before their arrival, Teigo sported quite a rich culture that it still maintains today. The importance of festivals, dancing, respect for nature, and relaxation is something that exists as a rarity in the world, but is held in the highest view on the isles. Geography__FORCETOC__ Tiego consists of 6 islands. '''Vwaholuu is the smallest, and home to the venerated volcano of the same name, and it's shrines. Mahului is the island with the largest native settlement, and much of the fishing and culture. An island that follows the same sorts of characteristics is the nearby Haluhi, though it has much wild terrain as well. Solara is the central-most island, and the epicenter of Temarian influence, culture, and trade, as well as being the capital of the kingdom. Similarly influenced, the rocky isle of Kap'a is home to the gold mines of Teigo. The last isle, Mioa, is mostly left untouched, due to thick jungle and religious traditions surrounding it. It's thus home to several smuggler coves. All of the isles feature wide beaches, rocky shores, and an abundances of Koi and Palm trees. Height variations change based on which island one is on, but they're generally hilly (if not mountainous) and the towns are built to accommodate this. nK3v6aN.jpg|Solara NPJllkM.jpg Assassins_Creed_IV_Black_Flag_Concept_Art_MD_07.jpg p825I7z.jpg Military The military of Teigo is made up of a strong set of warriors who greatly value honor and brotherhood. They are experts at fighting at sea and on land, typically with either the Kukri (short swords), Pololu (Long, barbed spears), or Slings, throwing axes, and a multitude of other decorated weapons. Nearly all commoners know how to fight, and put some of their time towards training to be ready to defend their land. The high level of patriotism in Teigo and love for the graceful and traditional King increases morale heavily. Additionally, the Temarians hold a standard militia, and have a defensive naval presence in the isles. Economy Huge amounts of Teigo’s economy are based around it’s fertile fishing enterprises. As the isles are facing much of the worlds warmest oceans, nearly every settlement on them is in someway involved in and impacted by the fishing industry. Crabbing is also popular. Besides this, the isles are rich in natural gold, but also see the growth of many warm-weather plants and fruits not found elsewhere; bananas, coconuts, and citrus abound across Teigo. Due to it’s usage as a naval hub, shipwrights often make their home in the sunny climates of the island nation, and shipcraft is widely studied and traditionalized. Aside from these things, Teigo also is able to mine and trade various volcanic rocks and minerals, which are purchased and used for a multitude of purposes by their trade partners. Slavery is illegal and viciously opposed in Teigo. In all of it's trades, it sees incredible profit, simply because of the quality, exclusivity, and ideal location as a hub. Religion The religion of Teigo is based on respect for ancestors, nature, and several specific icons of the natural world. The Vwaholuu, the Firey Mountain that symbolizes the wrath of nature. The Waisoleo, the shining sea that represents nature’s majesty. The both of these are celebrated through idols, symbolic ceremonies, and interpretative dancing. Culture Teigi culture is based around the idea that life is enjoyed by loving it, and the people generally do this through three ways. Work holds a very important place in Teigi hearts and minds. It’s seen as fulfilling and necessary, right for all to do as a means of bettering oneself, contributing, and experiencing the sensation of responsibility. Training to defend the isles fits under this. Alongside work, relaxation is also very highly valued by the people of Teigo. Roughly two days a week are spent off from the lucrative working to do nothing but fellowship with others and enjoy Siesta. Learning is the last, but equally respected aspect of a healthy life. Those in Teigo often choose a specific learning to engage in, and pursue that as a specialty. Some are practical knowledges, others simply for knowledge’s sake, but either way, most of those in Teigo enjoy the learning they are offered, though they see it as slightly less necessary as the other two pursuits of life. Category:Nation